


Happy Birthday

by Heyrrra



Series: One-Shot Prompts [6]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, a looong drabble?, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyrrra/pseuds/Heyrrra
Summary: When It's Jennie's birthday...
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: One-Shot Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532522
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	Happy Birthday

Jennie opens the door and sees her standing there, drenched in rain and … glitter?

“Hey…”

* * *

Jennie sees sunlight peek through the blinds, sees it bounce off against the violet lampshade by her bedside and watches through half open eyes, violet streaks against her white sheets. She holds out one hand and traces a jagged line, rippling against the creases on her bed. She smiles as it bathes her hand with warmth and the same violet line, splashed against her skin as she runs her finger from the top where it starts off on her pillows and down to where a part of the sheets were pooled together.

She stays there for a couple of minutes more, hand under the warmth of the streaks, one eye open and the other still wanting to get some more sleep. She almost dozes off…

_Almost…_

Off-key singing wormed it’s way to her head and stayed there, Jennie knows just who to blame. She takes a pillow and covers her head with it, anything to drown out the song… not that she found it noisy, _well…sort of but that’s besides the point. _She wanted to go back to sleep and she can’t, not when she’s giggling and almost choking on suppressed laughter.

She flinches at a loud bang, a sudden “oops!” and more clanking of cutlery and she shoots up from bed.

“Not my fucking kitchen!”

Jennie finds herself breathlessly holding onto the door frame, and what she hopes was still a part of her dream.

“Uhhh... I can explain.” Lisa was covered in buttercream and had a sheepish grin on her annoying face.

“Lalisa…Pranpriya…Manoban.” She says each name with emphasis and an added growl in between. “What did you do?!”

The mixing bowl was buried deep in yellow colored buttercream that was beginning to melt on her kitchen floor, the whisk and a metal spoon drew streaks of the same bright yellow lines inches from her feet.

“I .. uhh.. good morning?”

“No… not good, far from good. I told you to stay out of my kitchen.”

“I wanted to bake a cake for you.” Lisa looked away, and Jennie knew she was playing with the strings of the apron tied on her back. She _knows _everything about Lisa, the thought crosses her mind and she tries to hide the growing smile.

“What for? We can’t have cake for breakfast dumbass.”

“why not?” she gave Jennie a huge pout and she finds herself almost giving in.

_Almost…_

“Because… why am I even defending myself? You. Clean this up. Now.” She turns on her heels and heads straight for the bathroom, she needs a long ass shower.

She hears Lisa shuffle the moment she turned her back and begins to feel guilty.

“Jen?”

“Hmmm?”

“Nothing…”

She hears the hesitance and knows Lisa was hiding something.

“Spit it out or--”

“I’m sorry, I know how you find that word annoying…”

“I do, you’re forgiven. Now shut up.”

She doesn’t wait for Lisa to respond and heads straight to the shower. _She’ll make it up to her later. _

* * *

She smelled eggs and her favorite tea…

Jennie walked silently, careful not to make a sound as she entered the kitchen. The floor was… spotless and she saw two plates with scrambled eggs and a huge platter of sliced apples on the kitchen island. A cup of tea for her, and a glass of chocolate milk for Lisa.

_Just like every morning._

“Can I start over?” Lisa gives her a huge grin, a wooden spoon in hand.

“Maybe…”

“Awww, still mad at me?”

“Maybe…”

“Too bad… cause I have like the bestest chocolate cupcake… I wanted to share it with you but then.. you’re being grumpy and all sorts of mad…”

She wiggles her eyebrows and waves the cupcake in the air like a trophy. Jennie feels her stomach growling.

“Cheater!”

“What? I just want you to have the best sweets to start off your morning…”

Jennie runs to try and take it away but Lisa was faster, she pulls away in time. Jennie huffs in annoyance and tries again, taking two steps forward, Lisa sidesteps and avoids her reach.

“Lisaaa…” she hates whining.

Lisa laughs and Jennie tries for the third time and for some reason she finds herself wrapping her arms around Lisa’s neck. _It’s a fucking trap. A fucking …trap._

Lisa wraps her free hand around Jennie’s waist and pulls her closer.

“You look beautiful when you’re grumpy and all sorts of mad… but…” She leans in to kiss Jennie in the forehead, a soft quick kiss. Something that was meant more for the soul “cupcake?”

“No fair.”

“Ahh but Jen… Life’s not fair…”

Jen pushes her away playfully and puffs her chest.

“No it isn’t, now give me my cupcake…”

“Okay, okay here.” Lisa takes a bite and holding half of what she’d bitten between her lips. “Cowm an’ git it hiiir.” She gives Jennie a wink and Jennie can’t help but laugh.

Jennie leans in and gently bites the cupcake from Lisa’s lips, slowly and carefully. She does her best to avoid Lisa’s lips, giving the taller girl a smirk.

“Genius… but not genius enough.” She was so close, Jennie could see the brown specks in Lisa’s eyes and the way they looked lighter under the sunlight.

“No fa--”

Jennie leans in to give her a quick kiss, smiling at the way Lisa almost pulled back from the surprise.

“I’m feeling… kind of nice this morning.” Jennie whispered against her lips.

“You’re always nice, the kindest person I’ve ever met… You take care of everyone, let me do the taking care this ti--”

Jennie leans again and this time kisses her a bit longer.

“And?”

“and… has anybody told you … you have this big reservoir of sunshine inside of you? It comes out every time you smile, you laugh, every time you worry about other people, every time you say something smart, every time you… help your friends, every time… _every damn time Jen_. It seeps through cracks in your walls.”

“Every time?”

“Yes..” Lisa pulls her in a hug.

“Every time. You think you’re so full of darkness because you’re so busy sharing your sunlight away with people you care about.”

“What’s with this morning and you wanting to bake a cake, and offering sweets, cooking and now saying things that are mushy and --”

“True.”

“But --”

“The darkness in you is beautiful too, no doubt.”

“Pfftt… it’s nothing but ugly.”

“Nothing about you is ugly. I look at you and see … constellations, and galaxies.”

“You’re just saying this to make me feel better about myself….”

“Jen… I see… a painting, a beautiful canvass, midnight blue and dark gray… yellows, greens, a dash of red, orange, a huge splat of white and splotches of pink and indigo and violet. A whole ass universe.”

“Stop it.”

“The universe is you know… quite dark. I think. Dark and vast and not much is known about them… There are black holes for when you’re feeling so blue you don’t even know why, asteroids for when you’re mad and upset… but filled with so many pretty things too… stars for when you find the weirdest, sometimes even the most mundane thing funny, constellations that map out all that wonder in your pretty brain -- I’m still in awe of how incredibly smart and wise you are. The moon, for when you’re all hazy and confused and when you’re finding yourself in a place you have no names to. Supernovas for when you suddenly blurt out random things you find stupid but are … so so so wonderful because they paint a clearer picture of you and I’m finding it to be a masterpiece. And we both know that the sun is for your heart, your selfless heart, the kindness…”

“Are you done yet?”

“One more sec please... You won’t see it now, but you will someday.”

“Maybe…”

Lisa hugs her tighter and laughs out loud.

“You and your walls…”

“Yeah? What about them?”

“I have to go to work…”

“But today’s…”

Lisa pulls back and gives her an apologetic smile, and a kiss on the nose.

“Let’s continue later yeah?”

Lisa places the cupcake in Jennie’s hands and kisses her on the cheek tenderly before running off to the door.

“I guess… she forgot it was my birthday… “Jennie mumbles under her breath.

* * *

Jennie had been sulking all morning and finds herself walking in the park, despite the cold breeze that seeped into her bones and made her shiver. She looked at the little patches of light that seeped through the leaves of the trees, patches of light that danced on the pavement.

She feels her phone vibrate and sees an incoming call from Jisoo.

“Hey chu.”

“Hey there Mandu, happy birthday!”

Jisoo’s cheery voice cut through the rustling of the leaves.

“Thanks…”

“Any plans tonight?”

“None that I know of…”

“Let’s have dinner at my place tonight. Rosie and the rest are coming over. We’ll have pasta and wine.”

“Yeah… yeah sure… I’ll tell Lisa.”

“Awesome, see you here tonight.”

She hears the click and Jennie lets out a loud heavy sigh.

* * *

Jennie’s pissed at Lisa and she’s bound to lash out at anyone or anything stupid enough to get in her way. She had called for God knows how many times now only to hear her sickeningly sweet voicemail. Not that she lowkey enjoyed listening to her voice too, but 56 missed calls was just excessive.

She bought white wine from the first store she passed by and ignored all of Jisoo’s calls. She was on the way either way, no use answering it when she might let her anger out at someone so innocent.

She stands awkwardly in front of Jisoo’s door and hesitates.

_Strange… the lights are out…_

Jennie knocks and she’d answered with silence.

_Great… she’s being pranked… she can feel it._

Jennie tries again and feel her phone vibrate.

** **The door’s open. Come by the kitchen and help me with the pasta please. ** **

** **

** **Seen ** **

** **11/13/2019 7:36PM****

Jennie does what she’s told and enters a dim hallway. Good thing she had everything memorized to a fault. She sees light streaming from the kitchen and walks towards it.

“Jisoo? I’m inside…”

_No answer._

_What the actual fuck is that woman doing?_

Jennie enters the kitchen and sees no one. Jennie pulls out her phone to try and call Jisoo when she saw the note on the counter.

_Mandu,_

_I’m in the living room. _

_Xoxo_

Jennie was debating on tearing the paper or not.

The living room was just across the kitchen and Jennie finds the silence weird.

“Jisoo?!”

Jennie almost had a heart attack (she might be exaggerating here, lol), and almost dropped the bottle of Chardonnay on her own two feet.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

She gets confetti smack on the face and the room lit up in sudden brightness.

“Happy Birthday Jen…” Rosie was smiling at her.

“I hate you guys for this.” Jennie could feel the tears about to spill.

“You’re welcome, oooh you brought white wine, let me take that from you.” Jisoo appeared out of nowhere.

“Where’s Lisa?”

“What?”

“Lisa…” Jennie looks around and smile at the greetings she received from her friends.

“I thought she was with you?”

“No… she … she mentioned she had work.”

“Must’ve been caught up in a meeting.” Rosie gives her a pat on the shoulder and small smile. "We invited her too but she wasn’t answering. She planned half of this anyways.”

A weird sense of dread was worming to her heart.

Jennie absentmindedly nodded to each friend who greeted her, Nayeon was smiling and was walking towards her when the doorbell rang

Jennie sprints and opens the door and sees her standing there, drenched in rain and … glitter?

“Hey…”

_“_Hey to you too.” Jennie wanted to pull her close, but she was mad, let her get drenched more.

“Aren’t you going to take me inside?”

Jennie leaves the door wide open and gestures for Lisa to come in.

“You’re perfectly capable of doing that on your own.”

“Hey… are you mad at me?”

“I don’t know, am I?”

“Happy Birthday Jen-Jen.”

Jennie whips her head back and sees a violet paper rose in Lisa’s hands.

“Wha…what’s this?”

“A paper rose.”

“I can see that…”

“Oh, it’s my gift.”

Jennie doesn’t answer and Lisa squirms.

“I …uh, wasn’t at work today. I was in this origami class and asked the instructor to teach me how to make roses. This one’s crumpled, because… you know how I suck at handicrafts. I messed up every time… this is the best one among everything I made…”

“Lisa…”

“I wanted to get you flowers, but they’ll wilt and they’ll be gone when that happens. I wanted to get you a book, but you’ve probably read so much I’ll feel bad I bought you a duplicate… I wanted to bake you a cake too but then I messed that up this morning, clumsy old me. I wanted to get you this topaz bracelet too, but I’m afraid you’ll get upset since you don’t like gifts too much…”

“Would you come inside? You’ll catch a cold.”

Lisa steps in and gives Jennie a huge grin.

“So I made you a paper rose instead. So that it’ll last forever. I’m kind of sad it turned out ugly though… I wanted it to be very very pretty. Roses reminds me of you. They have these thorns that cut you when you try to get close to them, but they look so beautiful up close… and you don’t care about the thorns because you’ll realize it’s a part of the flower and it’s even more beautiful with it.”

“Oh shut up.”

Jennie pulls her by the shoulder and gives her a kiss, long and deep.

“and the glitter?”

“Oh, the glitter was to show how you sparkle in the dark but I dropped a whole bottle on myself and I don’t have anything left for the flower.”

Jennie chuckles and gives her a light kiss on the nose.

“Let’s get you warmed up and dry…”

“Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you…”

“You’re… beautifully complicated, and if you tell me you’re broken… all the shattered pieces look absolutely stunning under the lights-- they create this Aurora Borealis effect and they shine on everyone you meet. That’s what you are, pretty Northern Lights against the night sky.”

“You’re cringey.”

“I know, but you like it anyways.”

“I do.”

“Now where’s my kiss?”

Lisa laughs and Jennie finds herself laughing along with her.

“Nice try… but maybe you'll get one later."

Lisa leans in and gives her a forehead kiss. _jennie knows it's her favorite. _

"Happy Birthday dumpling."

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, thoughts?


End file.
